Ever Need Me
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: Megan's got a problem and Don's there to help. MeganDon. Future Fic, by about a year and a half after Janus List. Mentions of CharlieAmita.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this is my first Numb3rs story. I've written other stuff for other shows, but first for Numb3rs.

**Summary:** This takes place about a year and a half after "The Janus List". Megan and Larry broke up about 2 months after. After they did, Megan was pretty upset and the entire team was there to comfort her. The story is DonMegan becuase well, look at the pen name.

**Disclaimer:** Uhhh nothing.

* * *

"_I'll be here. You know, if you need me. Just come and ask."_

Don Eppes clearly remembered saying that to Megan Reeves after her and Larry had broken up. She had been devastated. After seeing her cry, Don had almost gone to kill Larry for breaking up with her. He never wanted to see her cry again.

And as he sat on his couch, with the football game on, this came to his mind. He had been so stuck in his trance that he hadn't noticed that the Chargers had pulled ahead. He shook his head and focused on the game again.

A knock on the door pulled him off the couch and he made his was over to the door. He opened it to find the person he had been thinking about only seconds earlier, standing there. It was evident that she had been crying and as soon as Don opened the door, tears came back in her eyes.

He took in her appearance, for just a short moment. "Come here." His voice come out quieter than it was meant to, but she looked so fragile that Don was afraid that anything else would make her burst into tears.

She threw herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She winced in pain and he loosened his grip, but pulled her inside his apartment. Don set her down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. "So, I'm assuming that something happened?" Megan nodded again. "Want to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?"

Megan bit her lip before looking him in the eye. "You know Mark?"

Don nodded. "The guy you've been seeing?" He had met Mark more than once and got the feeling that Mark didn't like him. So, naturally, Don had tried to like the guy, for Megan, but that didn't work.

Megan nodded before continuing. "So, I got home from work today and he asked me where I was." She paused. "And I said that I was with you, working on paperwork." Don looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "He got mad and said that I spent too much time with you and Colby and David and Charlie, especially you."

"Ok, go on." Don said.

"I said that there was nothing going on and he didn't believe me. He tried to hit me." Tears came to Megan's eyes. "He missed. I told him to get out and leave me alone. That just made him madder and he grabbed me and before I knew what was happening, he threw me against the wall. I punched him and ran and got in my car and came here." She finished.

Don was overcome by a feeling of rage. No one treated Megan like that and got away with it.

"Is it ok?" Megan asked quietly.

"What ok?" Don asked her, pulling her in his arms again.

"Me, being here. I just… didn't know where else to go."

"Yes, Megan, it's fine. Do you want something to sleep in?" She nodded. Don stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She gave him the smallest smile as she took his hand.

After handing her a pair of basketball shorts and a sweatshirt and pointing her to the bathroom, he made sure that his gun was loaded, just in case her now ex-boyfriend decided to show and become violent.

A few minutes later, Megan came out into the living room.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked. Don nodded and told her to pick on out from the closet. She went over and looked inside. She tapped her finger as she examined the selection. "Let's watch… umm…" She pushed the front row of DVDs aside and looked at the back row. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"The Notebook? I love that movie. I can't believe you have it."

"Who the hell gave me that?" Don asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know and I don't care. We're watching it." Megan gave a real smile for the first time all night as she put the DVD in the player. She grabbed the remote off the top of the TV and walked over to the couch.

"Before we start, Meg, is there any chance that I could see what he did to you?" Don asked. He wanted to know what this guy did to Megan. Megan bit her lip, before nodding. She took off the sweatshirt and pulled up the back of the cami she was wearing about halfway up her back. Sure enough, there was a large red mark that would be purple and blue tomorrow.

After a couple of seconds, Megan pulled the back of the tank top down and pulled Don's sweatshirt over her head. Don was reclining on the recliner. Megan lied down on top of him and the movie began.

* * *

About halfway through the movie there was a knock on the door. It was most definitely an urgent knock.

"I want you to wait in my room until I say it's ok to come out." Don said. Megan nodded and went in. Don grabbed his gun and went to the door.

Sure enough, Mark was standing out front, looking extremely angry. Don put the gun on the table and opened the door.

"Where is she?" Mark growled.

"Megan?" Don asked. "Not here."

"I know the bitch is here. Just take me to her." Mark said.

"I am not taking you to her, not after what you did to her, no way." Don shook his head.

"Wrong answer." Mark said and threw the first punch. After that, Don released the anger he had been holding inside of him. Everything that he had been feeling about Megan, ever since she got here earlier that night, went into hurting this bastard.

After punching Don in the nose, Mark escaped out the door. Don picked up his cell and dialed 911. He reported Mark and then went into his room.

"Megan?" He called.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked instantly. Don nodded and Megan threw her arms around him. "Did you get him?"

Don shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. but, I promise you, he won't hurt you again."

"Thanks." Megan whispered.

"I meant what I said, you know. When you and Larry broke up. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the possible end. I could make another chapter about Mark being caught. I know, Megan seems way out of character (to me at least), but seriously, even if you are an FBI agent and take Krav- Maga, would you really want to fight the guy who tried to hit you and then threw you in a wall. I didn't think so. At least, not right after it happened. Maybe a little bit after once you calmed down, but not at that instant. And reviews would be loved. They would also make me really happy in my so far sucky day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just realized that I have Colby in the last chapter and I'm not supposed to. So, disregard that part and here we are at chapter 2.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. This probably won't have many chapters, but will end up somewhere between 4 and 6.

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I owned nothing. I'm almost positive that that hasn't changed.

* * *

Don woke up the next morning, in his bed, his arms around Megan. She looked very peaceful sleeping, but Don knew that he had to go to work. Trying to disturb her as little as possible, he unwrapped his arms from around her. She woke up anyway, and sat up in his bed.

"Thanks." She said, quietly.

"Do you have other clothes?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not with me, in my locker at the office."

He nodded. "You can wear that to work."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go make breakfast." Megan said.

"Good luck with that. I'll be in the shower." Megan left the room and went into the kitchen. "Jesus, Don, what do you do for food?" She said to herself, as she looked through every cabinet, cupboard, and the fridge. She finally found a box of Fruity Pebbles and smiled. She took out two bowls, set them on the table, and poured the cereal.

As she poured the milk, Don entered the kitchen.

"Where'd you get the cereal?" He asked.

"That cabinet." She pointed to a cabinet in a corner. Don nodded and sat down.

"You can get in the shower after you finish eating." He told her.

"I figured that I would be. I went next door and asked if the little old lady had a hair dryer I could borrow. She gave me hers and said that I was under no circumstances to return it because I was so nice to her compared to anyone else who comes here." Megan laughed and took her empty bowl to the sink. "I'm going to take my shower."

Don watched her walk away and then finished his cereal. He looked at the clock and realized that they needed to be at work in 45 minutes. It was a 15 minute drive, so they needed to leave in 30.

At 25 minutes, Megan came downstairs to get the hair dryer. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes, I promise." 10 minutes later, she still wasn't ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the office, David was running late. Traffic on his route to work had been disastrous. He ran into the break room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I realize it. Traffic was…" He stopped talking when he saw that Don wasn't there. "Where's Don at?"

The newest agent on the team, Colby's replacement Jake Mellon, shrugged his shoulders. "He's not here yet."

"That's odd. Don's never late." David said.

The two men walked out of the break room and into the actual office space. At that moment, the door opened and in walked Don and Megan. Don had his arm protectively around Megan's shoulders and she was still wearing his clothes.

"Why is she wearing his clothes?" Jake asked quietly.

"If I knew, would I be standing here wondering the same thing?" David asked. "Here they come."

"Hey guys." Megan said. "What's up?"

"Nothing here. What's up with you?" David asked. Megan was silent and she started shaking. David and Jake looked at her confused, while Don just pulled her closer to him.

The group of four stood that way for about 3 minutes, until Megan said that she was going to change.

"Are you gonna explain what the hell that was about?" Jake, ever the blunt one, asked.

"Remember Mark?" Don asked. When both nodded, he continued. "He tried to hit her. She told him to leave. He threw her into a wall. She stayed with me last night. The bastard came over and escaped. She goes no where without one of us." David and Jake nodded. "Good, so what have we got?"

"We get to do paperwork." Jake said, faking excitement. David and Don groaned.

* * *

3 hours later, the paperwork was almost done. The four were sitting in the break room when Don's phone rang.

"Eppes." He answered.

"Hey Don, It's Charlie." The voice on the other line said.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" Don asked.

"Dad comes home from his business trip today and I was going to have a little party for him. You know, you, me, him, maybe Amita."

"Hold on." Don took the phone away from his ear. "Dinner at Charlie's sound good?" He asked Megan.

"Me too?" She asked.

"Well, I'm assuming that you'll be staying with me again tonight, so yeah, you too."

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful actually." Megan said.

Don put the phone back on his ear. "Yeah, Megan and I will be there around 7."

"Megan?"

"I…We'll explain when we get there." Don said. After saying bye to his brother, he flipped his phone shut.

"Are we done?" Jake sighed as he glanced at the pile of paperwork that now cluttered the entire table.

David nodded. "It's about time that we finished. This took us all day long."

"Can we go home now?" Megan asked quietly. Don nodded and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

David laughed to himself quietly as he watched Megan and Don leave. His arm was once again around her shoulders and was laughing at something she said. She had her arms around his waist and was laughing at him laughing.

"They really are the perfect couple." Liz said quietly as she too, watched them from the window. She and Don had mutually agreed to break up a little after Megan had started to see Mark. The two still worked closely and had become friends. "I mean, look at the look in his eyes. She has the exact same look. And how she just seems to fit with him. Their heights complement each other…"

"What did you just say?" David asked, trying to hold back a grin, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, their heights are complementary. If he were to wrap his arms around her completely, she would fit in the space there perfectly."

"Ok." David decided not to press the issue anymore, knowing it would just make him confused.

"No matter how hard I tried, it never really fit." Liz murmured. "It's her. It's always been her. It will always be her."

"Probably." David said and then left the building.

* * *

When they got to his apartment, Don went upstairs to change. He took out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked out his window for a minute and watched the gray clouds roll in. It was going to rain tonight. He could feel it.

Don walked downstairs to find Megan on the couch, crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He whispered to her quietly.

"Too much stress. I feel bad about the whole Mark thing and I feel bad about being here and I feel bad about intruding which of course makes me tell myself that it's ok to be here and that makes me feel guilty…" Don cut Megan off.

"You're not intruding, ok. I got your back. You got mine. It's how it goes." Don placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Come on; let's go see what amazing food Charlie and Amita have cooked up." He stood up and held out his hand.

Megan took his hand and stood up. She let her hand rest comfortably in his.

And as the two walked out of the apartment, she could not help but think of how right it seemed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, less angst in this part. Next chapter will be up hopefully this week, but finals are coming up so I cant promise anything.

Remember, reviews make you and me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Everyone made me smile and that's always good.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing.

* * *

The dinner went well. Charlie, Amita, and Alan listened attentively while Megan and Don told them about last night's events.

After dinner, Alan offered to do the dishes. Charlie said that he wouldn't let him and that he should rest from his trip, but Alan insisted that Charlie made the dinner and that he would clean up. In the end, Alan won and Charlie ended up in the living room with Don, Megan, and Amita.

Charlie was sitting in a chair while Amita was sitting on the arm rest, leaning partially on Charlie and partially on the chair. Don was sitting on the other chair with Megan lying on top of him. Her ear was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her, making it easier to hold the Playstation controller. Charlie held the other and the two were playing golf. Don had won the baseball game they had played earlier. Charlie called a rematch on golf claiming that he had gotten good. Don was still winning.

"Sweetie." Megan said quietly, thinking only Don heard her.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking down at her,

"You called me sweetie when you got me from the hotel room after Crystal kidnapped me."

His signature half- smile/ half- smirk/half- laugh showed up on his face. "I was trying to make you feel better." He picked out a club and swung at the ball. It landed near the hole.

"Say it again." Megan said.

"Sweetie." He said while taking his next turn.

A small smile came on Megan's face. "Now say it like you mean it."

Don looked down at the woman who looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute. "Sweetie." He said, looking directly in her eyes. "Sweetie sweetie sweetie."

* * *

Watching Megan and Don from across the room made Amita smile. She looked at Charlie, who was focused on taking his turn. She poked him on the shoulder. He looked up and Amita pointed at Don and Megan. Amita moved to his lap to whisper in his ear easier.

"Sweetie. Sweetie sweetie sweetie." Amita and Charlie heard Don say. They watched him kiss the top of her head and her adjust her position on top of him.

"He's in love with her, isn't he?" Amita whispered to Charlie.

"I think so." Charlie whispered back.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Don asked.

"Nothing really." Charlie said.

"Can I ask everyone a question?" Megan asked.

"You just did." Amita giggled while she, Don, and Charlie nodded.

"The day Crystal kidnapped me; you guys said that you were all part of finding me." The trio nodded. "How far did you guys actually go to find me?"

Charlie and Don exchanged a look before Don spoke. "Charlie did a couple of things with his numbers."

"Amita helped with that." Charlie said.

"Ok, so you did what you normally did. What did you do, Don?" Megan lifted her head to look at him.

"I gotta tell you Megan. I crossed more lines then than I ever have." Don admitted.

Charlie sent him a look. "Don, you crossed every line in the book to get her back."

"Can we start a new conversation?" Don asked, annoyed. Megan nodded and Don and Charlie went back to their game.

* * *

"I'm tired." Megan said as she and Don entered his apartment.

"I know what you mean." Don yawned. The two had gotten up early to go to work and it was now past midnight. Luckily, they didn't have to be at work until 10 the next morning, so they could sleep in a little bit. Don made a mental note to wake them up earlier than his normal wake up time so that they could both shower, change, and get a good breakfast.

"Why did you do it?" Megan sat up in bed and looked at Don.

"Megan, you were missing. I needed to get you back. I did what I needed to do."

She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did you do it? Try so hard. I mean, yeah thank you, but why?"

"Megan." Don whispered softly.

"Please." She begged. "I'm curious. You know that. It's one of the things you love about me."

"You came here and just waltzed your way in." Don said.

"Waltzed? I waltzed?" Megan teased.

Don shushed her. She laughed. "Yes, you waltzed your way into my heart. You never left either. No matter how hard I tried."

Megan gasped, mockingly. "You tried to make me leave?"

Don laughed and nodded. "You were with Larry and then I was with Liz and then you were with Mark." Megan nodded. "You know, after we found you, that night, I stayed on the couch at Charlie's and Dad and I had a conversation."

"'Bout what?" Megan asked.

"He asked the same question you just did. Except, even after we finished talking, I still kept thinking about how far I would have gone to get you back." Don looked at her. "You have no idea just how far I'd go. Hell, I have no idea just how far I'd go if that happened again."

"Are trying to say something?" Megan asked quietly.

"I think I am." Don said.

"What are you trying to say then?" Megan asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you." Don said.

"Well that's good." Megan said calmly.

"Why is that good?" Don asked, smile on his face.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." She took her head off his chest and kissed him. After a minute or two, she pulled away. "I love you too."

Megan closed her eyes and Don pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

**A/N:** I think it's kinda short, but it's sweet. And don't ask where I got the sweetie part from. It kinda just popped into my head when me and my brother and his friend were watching it because they hadn't seen it yet. Anyway, once it was there, it just sorta ended up on here. So, there you are. Reviews are fabulous. And after this one, there will be 2 more chapters. The next chapter will be the next chapter and then there will be an epilogue. After that, the story's over. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So, second to last chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **If you haven't caught onto the pattern yet, I don't think you ever will.

* * *

"On time." Don said as they walked in.

"Oh yay! Because we always have to be on time." Megan said sarcastically.

"I take pride in being on time." Don placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"That's interesting. You don't even think you could be late for me?" Megan pouted. By this time, they had reached the conference room, where the meeting of the day was going to take place.

"I don't know, Megan." Don teased. "I just don't know."

David and Jake were already sitting at the table. Megan took her place, in the seat in between David and Don while Don began the meeting.

* * *

Around 3:00 that afternoon, Megan was sitting in the break room, enjoying a cup of coffee. Jake sat down and joined her.

"God, I'm starving." They had skipped lunch to work on a case, which had been solved as soon as the suspect had been brought in. "Wanna go get some lunch with me?"

"Sorry," Megan began. "I already ate."

"No problem. I'm gonna go order some take- out. I'll be back soon to take your order, if you want something. I'm going to see what anyone else wants." He grabbed a menu out of the drawer and left the room.

Megan's cell phone rang and she answered it. Listening to the person talk, she was almost silent.

By the time Jake came back in with Don, Megan was sitting with her arms crossed on the table and her head resting on them. She wasn't moving.

"Megan," Don called out to her.

She jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"They…they found him." She said.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Jake asked.

"I have to identify him." Megan said. "I don't want to do that…"

Don cut her off. "Do you want me to come?" Megan nodded.

"The cops will call me when they get here and that they're going to bring him up here to our floor. They said about 5 minutes about 2 minutes ago."

"Tell Jake what you want to eat and then we'll wait till he gets here."

Her phone rang a few minutes later. She answered, talked for a minute, and stood up. She put the phone back in its holder on her belt and took Don's hand. Jake and David followed them out.

Getting out of the elevator was Mark and two police officers.

"Megan Reeves." The taller officer said.

"Yeah?"

"Is this Mark Michaels?" He asked. Megan nodded. "You're sure."

"No, I don't know what my ex-boyfriend looks like." Megan said sarcastically.

"That's him." Don said. He received a glare from Mark and saw Mark's lips move. "Sorry, didn't catch that. You'll need to speak up."

"She was cheating on me." He gestured with his chin to Don's hand, which was still holding Megan's and Megan's arms, which were wrapped around Don's waist. "Bitch."

At that point, the officers pulled him back in the elevator. Megan started to cry. Don pulled her into his arms, wrapping one around her waist and using the other to gently stroke her hair.

David and Jake exchanged a confused look. Somehow, Megan and Don seemed closer than when they had left yesterday. This just confirmed what they already thought.

* * *

"I got a question." David announced, once everyone was in the break room.

"Ask away." Don said. Megan was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms were placed around her waist.

"What's going on here?" David pointed at Megan and Don.

"What's going on where?" Megan asked innocently.

""There." He pointed. Megan turned her head.

"I don't see anything out the window, David." She said, fighting back laughter.

"What the hell is going on between you, Megan Reeves, and him, Don Eppes?" David asked.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Megan asked.

"I think we deserve to know if two of our co-workers are dating." Jake said.

"I agree." Don said, which sort of surprised Megan.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes. With that being said, Megan and I are seeing each other." Megan smiled while Don talked.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk." Megan said that night. Even though Mark had been caught, she still wanted to stay with Don. He told her that it was fine and she now had some of her own things there.

"Where do you want to walk to?" Don looked at her.

"I don't know. Let's just go." Megan was clearly very excited, so Don agreed.

The two exited the apartment building and made their way to the closest park.

"Tell me a story." Megan commanded.

"What?"

"A story. While we walk. Please." Megan slipped her arms around his waist.

"There…" Don began, but Megan interrupted him.

"You start a story with _'_once upon a time'."

"Not all stories begin with that." Don said.

"All the good ones do." Megan said.

"Fine." Don grumbled. "_Once upon a time,_ there was a guy. Now, this guy was no ordinary guy. He was the strongest, most handsome, most wonderful guy in the kingdom."

"Does this guy have a name?" Megan interrupted.

"His name was Don." Don said. "Prince Don Eppes. He was next in line for the throne. So, the only thing Don needed to become king was a queen."

"Who?" Megan was very excited, more excited than a grown woman should be.

"You're like a little kid, aren't you?" Don said. She nodded. "So, Don went on a quest all through the kingdom."

"What was his kingdom called?" Megan giggled.

"His kingdom was called Los Angeles." Don said. Megan giggled. "Now, Prince Don could have any woman he wanted."

"Feeling cocky, are we?" Megan teased.

"Shush." Don said. "But what Prince Don wanted was to find the perfect woman to be the perfect queen. He tried, many times."

"So you do have commitment issues. Should I be worried?" Megan laughed.

"Prince Don couldn't find the right one to become the next princess and future queen. He didn't know what to do, until he found someone he thought could be right."

"And what was this woman's name?" Megan asked. They were still walking around the park.

"This woman was from New York. Her name was Megan Reeves. She was the most beautiful, nicest, new girl that Don had met."

"This Megan girl sounds pretty cool." Megan interrupted.

"She is." Don assured her. "She can be all girly and pretty one minute and then the next she'll be watching the ball game and needs nothing explained to her. Now, Prince Don thought she was the perfect woman. He thought he finally found his princess."

"What happened next?" Megan asked, even though she already did.

"Well, Megan became involved with this guy named Larry. Larry was best friends with Prince Don's extremely smart brother, Charlie."

"What happened to Don and Megan?" Megan asked.

"Well, he told her that he loved her, after she broke up with her boyfriend and she said she loved him too." Don said. They were halfway home now.

"Well, what happens after that?" Megan said.

"Whatever you want." Don looked her directly in the eye and kissed her briefly.

Megan bit her lip. "What if that's what I want?" She leaned up and kissed her, longer this time. When they pulled away, she spoke again. "That was a good story."

Don laughed. "Thanks. I thought you'd like it."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did we think? Next chapter is the epilogue. I'm sad. I had fun writing this. But it's gotta end and I don't want to drag it out. Maybe I'll write another over the summer.

Anyway, reviews are wonderfully fabulous.


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** Final chapter. This is it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

* * *

_10 Years Later…_

Agent Don Eppes and his brother, Charlie, were looking forward to a nice, home cooked dinner after a long, grueling case.

"Daddy!" A young girl, who even at three looked exactly like her mother, shouted as the two men walked in the door. Don grinned and reached down to pick up his daughter.

"Did you close the clase?" She asked.

Don chuckled at her speech. "Yes, Kelly, we closed the case. Where's your brother?"

"Nathan's playing Playstation." She blinked. "Mom and Aunt 'mita are cooking."

Don and Charlie left the little girl to play with her brother. They went into the kitchen to find their wives. Amita was sitting at the table. She was holding her and Charlie's 18 month daughter on her lap. Megan was stirring something on the stove. Don went up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"What's for dinner?" He asked his wife.

"Vodka penne." Megan said. She placed one of Don's hands on her still flat stomach. "The baby seems to like it." She was about 3 and half months pregnant with their third child now.

"So does everyone else." Charlie said. "It's delicious."

* * *

Alan watched his sons, their wives, and his grandchildren from the head of the table. He had never seen either of his sons happier. He smiled as he watched Don and Megan get into their usual banter. Charlie and Amita were playfully arguing about whose turn it was to do the dishes. Nathan and Kelly were having a staring contest. Kelly usually lost.

And to him, it all seemed perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** The End. I hope that everyone liked it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the story. I know, it's short, really short. I've decided to start another story in July, after school ends and my first vacation is over.

Thanks to everyone who read.


End file.
